<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[召诗]难解风情 by Mrryo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934147">[召诗]难解风情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo'>Mrryo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※一次无论是角色还是作者都觉得非常头痛的表白。<br/>※不建议阅读，写得太烂了，仅存档用。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[召诗]难解风情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春雨绵绵落在新芽头，浅灰的朦胧天空像纸上抹花了的炭字，沿着诗人看不见尽头的地平线铺开。</p><p>“唉......”<br/>和屋外头、海岸边拍浪的声音相比，他的叹息声是那样渺小。诗人将手中写着诗的纸叠成飞鸟形状，让它借着风飞远。</p><p>诗人从未像现在这样发愁过：春天是个适合写情诗的季节，可要是收信的那人不识字，他还能从那巴掌大的信纸上读出花香和春风吗？<br/>当然这只是个有些夸张的比喻，毕竟诗人暗恋了许久的那位队友是名天天抱着厚书的召唤师，不仅认字，还认得许多复杂难懂的法阵，但凡是书上写着的，他都有兴趣读上一读。为了和召唤有些共同话题，诗人试过硬着头皮去读那些画满奇怪图案、深涩难懂的硬皮书，至今还停在第三页。<br/>若能变成一本书便好了，起码他会正眼瞧瞧我。<br/>诗人在细雨中沿着沙滩踱步前行，多愁善感的心又唱起了哀怨的小调。</p><p>他努力地去暗示那人自己的心意，可认真输出的召唤从没发现那首只唱给他听的抒情恋歌，在庆功会上听到自己家乡的求爱民谣，也只是头也不抬地鼓鼓掌。诗人寄去的花和小摆件，第二天便会出现在部队房里，目前为止唯一被召唤留下的礼物还是个巴哈姆特模型，搞得他真的担心召唤其实是巴哈性恋。<br/>无数个辗转反侧的夜里，每封回信都被诗人反复地读，哪怕只有一句简单的谢谢。<br/>那个人到底是怎么想的呢？认真而严谨，呆板却可爱的他，会知道有人这样胆怯地爱着他吗？</p><p>“表白啊！”听到八卦的好友两眼冒光：“不亲口问他的话，你再怎么猜也没用。”<br/>诗人低落地拨弄琴弦，愁容不展道：“我原本想的是在他生日时告白，可离灵三月还有好久，那时队伍都要散了。”<br/>“有什么好等的？明天去问他不就行了？”<br/>“不好！”诗人又开始唉声叹气，“直接告诉他我喜欢他，那也太不浪漫了！”<br/>“可表白这件事本身不就很浪漫么？”好友说完哈哈笑起来，学着诗人的模样皱眉道：“当众表白怕被拒绝，烛光晚餐嫌太老套，你最擅长的吟诗作曲在那阿呆身上又不起作用，再不表白，指不定他明天就跟谁跑了哦。”<br/>“他才不会！”诗人急了。<br/>“明着争风头暗里送秋波的傲娇系黑魔小姐，和专心救人，方便他打输出的勤奋后辈赤魔先生，还有我——”<br/>好友昂首挺胸，啪地把魔导书拍在胸口，骄傲的猫尾巴甩得像螺旋桨，朝日小仙女也配合地在他头顶使劲抖着亮晶晶的光点。<br/>“同根同源的秘术双子之一，学识渊博的海兵之魂继承者、秘策单盾保他的学者！”学者伸出食指点点诗人的额头，“和你这个小诗人相比，你要是召唤，你选哪个？”<br/>“我哪个都不......呜......”开在春天里的诗人枯萎了，随手拨弄的抒情恋歌听上去哀怨得能拿去给惨剧灵殿当配乐。</p><p>小仙女担忧地坐在诗人肩头，用细小冰凉的手抚摸他的脸颊。学者见状叹了口气，重重坐回原位。<br/>旁观者清，他心知这家伙哪是想展现浪漫风情，分明是害羞得不敢开口。要是指望另一方主动，那更不知道磨蹭到猴年马月去了。<br/>热心肠的猫魅思索片刻，突然笑得露出了两颗白净锐利的小尖牙：“哎，你听我说......”<br/>要是开不了口，那就用身体来证明嘛！<br/>——<br/>格里达尼亚的春天如约而至，诗人在花草商处流连许久，还是没选出满意的花束，只好带着歉意说下次再来。他抬头望了望太阳，估摸着约定的时间快到了，便悠闲地往黑衣森林的方向走去。但一路上总有人看他，飘来的视线夹着窃窃私语，诗人只好加快步伐，逃也似的在守卫异样的目光中冲出了黄蛇门。<br/>他很确定那些人是在看他身上的衣服。量身定制的整套新衣设计出众，用了新潮且昂贵的布料，以诗人自己的积蓄决计是买不起的。用学者的话来讲，这是决胜服，不过诗人暂时并没看出它除了价格外还有哪儿特殊。</p><p>“和平苑......左转......”诗人举起学者画的地图努力够着阳光，自言自语道：“嗯......是这儿吗？”<br/>一座小木屋沉默着与他对视，门上挂着旅店的牌子，和他手中钥匙环上的标志正相同。喝得醉醺醺的老板一问三不知，诗人只好自行上楼寻找房间。<br/>小旅馆二楼狭窄的过道挤得人透不过气，而诗人打开房门的瞬间吓得差点背过气去：学者竟然直接替他约了召唤！</p><p>“下午好，叫我来是有什么事吗？”一身整洁便装的召唤礼貌地向诗人打招呼，他站在空荡荡的房间正中，像是已经等待许久了。<br/>“下午......好......”诗人艰难地咽了咽口水，“其实不是我，其实是......我......呃......”<br/>吞吐模糊的话语使召唤疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，那动作像极了他的红宝石兽。面红耳赤的诗人在心里尖叫一声好可爱，然后他深吸了口气，转身就跑。<br/>“等……”<br/>“咣！”<br/>不等召唤说完，逃兵一扭头直直撞在不知何时关合了的门板上。一声巨响后，诗人缓缓倒在地上，仿佛一条突然被拽出水面的满月沙丁鱼，茫然，又忧伤。</p><p>“——看来我们被关在这里了。”<br/>蹲在门边研究门锁上浮现出的法阵的召唤给出了结论，他抬头看向半天没动静的诗人，正巧与一双呆愣的眼相对。突如其来的对视使诗人刚退烧的脸颊又开始发热，平日里最擅长唱歌念诗的嘴巴笨拙得一个字都说不出来，只好乖乖地点头表示知道了。<br/>不用说，肯定都是学者干的好事。</p><p>“窗户都落了锁，需要钥匙才能打开。旅店里现在只有楼下喝醉了的老板，恐怕我们喊了他也听不见。”召唤四处走动，仔细地观察着房间，“屋里没有任何布置，也就是说没有可以用来砸窗的东西。墙壁的材料是实木，很结实，凭你我的力量不足以破坏它......啧，要是我带了魔导书就好了。”<br/>纵是召唤再怎么冷静，说到最后也难免带上几分懊恼。他的长袍下摆随着步伐摇动，不停扫着裤脚处露出的白皙小腿。诗人的目光不自觉被吸引了，盯住那一小块皮肤，全神贯注得像只看到光点的猫。<br/>这里……现在只有他们两个人。<br/>诗人悄悄咽了下口水。</p><p>“除了门锁外整个房间都没有魔法的痕迹，似乎只是单纯想把我们关在这里.......可是谁会这么做？又是为了什么？”被盯着的人丝毫没有察觉，召唤皱眉望着窗外无人经过的小路，随口问道：“你觉得呢？”<br/>突然被点名的诗人还以为是自己偷看被发现了，心虚地向后一步贴在墙角，道：“对不起......”<br/>“嗯？等等，你还好吗？怎么脸这么红？”召唤说着急匆匆地走向诗人，“身体有没有哪里不舒服？难道是中毒了？”</p><p>似有若无的附魔墨水味不容拒绝地将他包裹。感受到安全距离被进一步压缩，诗人惊慌地连连摆手，这时他突然发现身上衣物似乎发生了微妙的变化：从袖口开始，衬衫不知何时竟然变成了半透明的，柔软轻薄的布料贴在皮肤上摩擦，肩头紧绷处透出暧昧的肉色，也不知道学者从哪里搞来这样的衣服，硬是将风情变成了色情。<br/>“我我我没事！先别过来！”诗人委委屈屈地护着胸口蹲在地上，像个被流氓堵在巷子里调戏的无助少女。见他这幅模样，召唤只好停在离人三步远的地方。<br/>学者狡黠的笑脸浮现在眼前，不善手工的诗人自然认不出身上的衣服是什么材料制成。玄妙的魔法以最为直白不堪的形式将他一颗弯弯绕绕的恋心从深处剥出，他甚至不敢去看召唤的表情。<br/>目的不明的邀约，早有预谋的密室和暧昧的着装，即使他表白了，出于对队友的信任而前来赴约的召唤又会怎样想他？</p><p>“你先冷静一下，它好像是随着你的心情变化的。”召唤慢慢后退到离诗人最远的地方靠墙站着，“也许是某人的恶作剧？我能感觉到你的衣服上残留着某人的以太……”<br/>“你别看了！”<br/>召唤有些尴尬地清清嗓子，扭头盯着窗外数树叶。看了一会又觉得脖子痛，干脆转过身去面壁了。<br/>但即使没被看着，诗人也已经难以控制自己的心跳，他总是管不住这颗心，否则它就不会因为每一次队伍集合前的招呼、无法战斗时比治疗职业更快一步的复活、还有庆功宴上借着醉意靠在召唤颈窝时感受到的脉搏而狂跳不止了。<br/>让他脸红心跳的回忆与现实交织，诗人觉得自己再深呼吸下去，召唤可能都要以为他喘不上气过来帮忙了。浅色上衣已经失去了遮蔽身体的功能，深色的长裤还勉强能看，诗人无措地揪扯布料，好像这么做就能研究出学者在上面动了什么手脚似的，布料紧绷在腿上，诗人才发现口袋里装着东西，像是一张纸条和一管…药剂？<br/>【这是以防万一的赠品~】诗人认出这是学者的字迹，下面还写了一行补充的小字：【——用不完不要回来见我，丢人。】</p><p>诗人终于忍不住了，他崩溃地抱着脑袋，快要把自己塞进木地板的缝隙。偏偏召唤听见他的唉声叹气，又不能回头看诗人的状况，像站在热铁上的鸭子一样没有一刻是两只脚同时着地的。<br/>召唤只能问个不停：<br/>“好点了吗？我一直都在，你不用害怕。”<br/>“我猜这只是个恶作剧，也许你可以先试着想想最近和谁有过不愉快？”<br/>“嗯……要不然和我聊会天？你有兴趣学学召唤的手法吗？当然，你教我诗人的也行？”<br/>他只听见诗人吸鼻子的声音，脑海里想象出一只长毛兔，红着眼睛鼻尖耸动，一定很可爱。从来惜字如金的召唤第一次快要被沉默逼疯了，他很不擅长找话题，以前都是诗人来起话头。眼前边角剥落的墙纸上也没有提示，倒是有个暧昧的唇印。</p><p>“你…喜欢我？”召唤说着自己都呆住了，“是因为这个吗？”</p><p>有某种东西被他的话戳破了。诗人茫然地抬起脑袋，看向召唤僵硬的后背，藏了太久的心思沿着细小的裂口缓缓流淌，蜿蜒流向召唤所在的方向，甚至让他忘了紧张。<br/>是的，喜欢你——诗人张了张嘴，过去无数个日夜里在脑海中排演过的场景缭乱地闪过——他喜欢召唤，这个除了召唤外人尽皆知的‘秘密’，终于被收件人拆开了。诗人明明早就习惯了，现在却突然鼻子一酸，导致他想回答的时候发出了像是在哭一样的声音。<br/>听见泣声的召唤捏得指节作响，抬手一拳打在墙面上，竟震得天花板落下几撮细屑。向来文质彬彬的召唤鲜少有这么粗暴的行为，诗人被吓到了，哆哆嗦嗦地道：“对不起……”<br/>“我才该道歉，”召唤闭眼说着，想将额头抵在冰凉墙面却忘记自己头上的长角，撞得前额通红，“你喜欢我，但我……对不起，我……”<br/>“我、我知道了！别说啦。”诗人挤出一个难看的笑容，庆幸召唤现在看不到他的表情，“其实我原本也没打算告诉你的，抱歉，你也别太有压力。”<br/> “其实我对你也……但是我没带魔导书！”召唤咬牙切齿地道，“之前写好的手稿都在书里夹着，但没想到今天就——结果现在连门都打不开！”<br/>召唤快要气昏过去了，因为不善言辞，所以写了很久、很久的表白词，竟然一句都没用上！</p><p>“明明是在野外可能遇到危险的地方，为什么不带书。” 诗人红着脸嘟囔。<br/>“因为是你叫我来的啊。”<br/>这下诗人的衣服彻底变透明了，他看见召唤的鞋尖偏的角度像是要转身，连忙也背过去看着墙。</p><p>“咳，假设那个人是想让我们借着这个机会沟通一下。”召唤清了清嗓子，继续自己的推理，“没有床也许是不想让你披床单？地毯很厚，也很干净……”<br/>召唤走过来了，诗人甚至还听到了脱衣服的声音，这一次不是夜深人静时孤单的幻想，而是切实存在的。他没法拒绝接下来可能会发生的事，手中的药剂和字条都被握得湿津津，像是刚从水中捞出来的。<br/>但说不上失望或是其他，最终召唤只是将外衣脱下来披在诗人身上，安抚性地从背后搂住他轻轻抱了一下就分开了。<br/>“控制门锁的是一个改良过的延时魔法，使用者应该对魔法颇有研究。”召唤说着摸摸诗人的发顶，把翘起的发梢逐一顺直，“如果你的朋友是位治疗，我希望能当面向他表达感谢。毕竟你后跳总是跳歪......我没有要批评你的意思，只是我的医术学得很差，遇到这种情况没法帮你，对不起。”<br/>“如果对方和我一样是召唤师，那就请你转告对方，这周末狼狱停船场见。”</p><p>“但是他给我留了字条说用不完这个就别去找他……”<br/>诗人在高温警告中早已停摆的脑袋不经思考就支使身体将手里的东西递了出去，完全没意识到这与邀请无异，他甚至在认真而忐忑地考虑把这破东西找个水池挤光的可行性。<br/>不过召唤与他想的又完全不是一回事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>